Mi Fantasía
by Arukise98
Summary: Cuando Sasuke Uchiha, un alfa atractivo, es solicitado para realizar un servicio como trabajador sexual de élite, éste se sorprende al descubrir que su cliente es un Omega con sorpresa incluida


Nota importante: Este fanfic pertenece a mi compendio de FicTober 2019, pero me gustó tanto que lo saque de ahí

Debo destacar que tomé inspiración de la historia "Propuesta indecente" escrito por Mikuuchan

https//fanfic/viewstory.php?sid=182136warning=5

Le doy créditos a ella, gracias por crear esta historia.

Agradecimientos especiales a Shiki1221 por ser mi Beta y ¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado este es tu regalo! y a Azucena M. Rodríguez por pasarme las imágenes que necesitaba.

¡Sin más a leer!

La vida nocturna de Tokyo estaba en apogeo, y eso Sasuke Uchiha lo sabía muy bien. Como cortesano de una casa de citas por Internet caminaba hacia su destino con una pequeña mochila en su hombro, donde traía todo lo que ocupan para su noche de "trabajo".

Sasuke tocó el timbre del apartamento, esperando a que el dueño hablara por el altavoz para confirmar su identidad y le abriera la puerta.

-Si, dígame-comentó una voz masculina con cierta voz cautelosa y taciturna a través del intercomunicador exterior.

-Soy Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke de Wakashu Kagema.-respondió de inmediato, identificándose, nunca se sabía a ciencia cierta si la persona que lo contrató era desconfiada con los extraños.

-Enseguida te abro.-anunció con voz cantarina y sonando bastante contento.

Le pareció a Sasuke que mencionarle el nombre de su empresa mejoró el humor del hombre al otro lado de la línea.

-Pasa por favor-invitó un joven rubio que acaba de abrir la puerta de la estancia.

Inmediatamente Sasuke percibió un aroma característico de un Omega, pero también algo más importante. Sus ojos se encaminaron rápidamente en escrudiñar la fisonomía del rubio. A pesar de que traía una playera holgada y encima un suéter, descubrió el secreto que esas ropas intentaban ocultar. Estaba preñado.

Sin darse cuenta dejó clavados sus ojos negros en esa zona, e inmediatamente él Omega llevó sus manos ahí, acariciandolo.

-Espero que no sea un problema que esté embarazado-pronunció con cierta timidez-no lo mencioné en la cita virtual ya que no hay restricción alguna a estos temas.

-No, no hay inconveniente.-confirmó Sasuke, sintiéndose avergonzado había sido atrapado en el acto, lo menos que un cortesano como él debía hacer esa evidenciar algún aspecto o desperfecto físico de un cliente.-Lo siento no fue mi intención ser un mirón.-se disculpó.

-Descuida, no pasa nada, pero reitero mi invitación para que pases adentro'tteba-dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja, demostrando que se había ofendido en absoluto.

Una vez en el interior del apartamento, Sasuke se dejó guiar por su cliente hasta una pequeña sala. Generalmente el Uchiha no era fisgón, pero tuvo una inmensa curiosidad ante la falta de cuadros familiares en las paredes y repisas, por lo común los Omegas hacían eso cuando formaban una familia.

-¿Tú nombre real entonces si es Uchiha Sasuke? ¿No es un apodo o algo verdad?-preguntó el rubio Omega, tomando asiento en un sillón y haciendo un ademán con la mano para que el otro se sentara también.

-Sí, es mi nombre real.-constató con tranquilidad.-Me causa pereza elegir alias.

-Entiendo. ¿Cuántos años tienes? Te ves muy joven.

-Tengo 24 años.

-¡Tienes mi misma edad'ttebayo!

-¿Naruto Uzumaki es tu nombre real?-fue el turno del Uchiha preguntarle lo mismo.

-Así es, no veo necesario esconderme detrás de un nombre falso. No estimo que contratar a un acompañante de placer deba ser un tabú para un Omega como las sociedad lo hace ver, aunque la opinión de los demás me importa una mierda dattebayo-declaró con seguridad y sin temor a ser juzgado por el chico alfa frente a mí.

-No es un Omega común y corriente. No dice esas palabras por aparentar, de verdad lo dice en serio-reflexionó Sasuke en su mente al notar como no se inmutó Naruto al dar semejante discurso.

Sintió una palpiteo repentino en su corazón, era ¿Felicidad? ¿Emoción? ¿Admiración? No reconocía la emoción. Solo que le sorprendió la actitud del Omega, nunca en su vida se había topado con alguien así.

Pero verlo tocar con cariño su vientre de nuevo, destrozó algo dentro de Sasuke Uchiha. El instinto Alfa lo devolvió a la realidad ese Omega tenía un compañero destinado.

Inconscientemente apretó los labios, intentó controlarse y seguir la conversación.

-¿Tu Alfa sabe que contrataste mis servicios?-preguntó Sasuke con una franqueza fría.

-No, y no creo que le importe.-respondió con firmeza-Así que no te preocupes nadie te golpeará por estar conmigo.-reveló intentando mantener el ambiente de confianza entre los dos.

El Uchiha notó cierta tensión en el cuerpo del Uzumaki cuando mencionó a su Alfa, pese a que quiso disimular. Tal vez no se llevaban bien.

-¿A qué hora regresa tu compañero?-cuestionó a fin de sacar más detalles al respecto-Digo aunque tu Alfa sea distante será bastante incomodó que nos topemos en la entrada.-comentó brutalmente honesto.

-Te diré la verdad, no tengo Alfa a mi lado dattebayo.-confesó finalmente, bajando la mirada, como si esa tristeza por estar solo por fin saliera a flote-De hecho como puedes ver ni siquiera estoy marcado.-se dio la vuelta y expuso su nuca inmaculada-Ese hijo de perra solo me usó y cuando supo de mi embarazo se largo del apartamento.

-Ya veo.-exclamó con un tono taciturno pero por una extraña razón percibió un inmenso alivio que abrazó a su corazón.

-Pero aún así, fue afortunado que no me haya mordido, me hubiera jodido la vida unirme a una sabandija como él.-juzgó el Uzumaki recuperando su buen humor, estaba triste por haber sido dejado pero tener a semejante patán como compañero de por vida era peor.

Sasuke prosiguió con la entrevista, no era un requisito para un cortesano moderno como él, pero le apetecía enterarse acerca de la vida pasada del Uzumaki y más ahora que había desvelado que había no estaba atado a nadie.

-¿Cuántos meses tienes de gestación?-cuestionó con seriedad.

-Tengo 5 meses.

-¿No tienes embarazo de alto riesgo, verdad?-preguntó, dejando su abrigo en el sofá, como le había propuesto el Omega.

-No, sólo tengo la indicación médica de no hacer movimientos bruscos o posiciones locas-informó riendo levemente al recordar las recomendaciones de su doctor.-Así que...sé gentil.-pidió con falso tono de Omega sumiso, pero luego sonrió ante la ridícula imitación.

El Uchiha sonrió por unos segundos, ver actuar al Uzumaki como el típico Omega fue tan raro que se vio gracioso.

Por su parte, Naruto se alegró de haberlo hecho reír. Se sentía cómodo con él como para contarle parte de su vida íntima. Como era un desconocido no lo juzgaría además se veía que era bastante discreto y de pocas palabras.

-Está bien, entonces, ¿puedo tomar una ducha en tu baño?.-solicitó el Uchiha de pronto.

-¿Qué?

Está petición resultó algo rara, había escuchado de acompañantes que se duchaban después del acto. Además la compañía a la que pertenecía Sasuke era de élite y lujo. Sus empleados eran pulcros en su higiene personal, sanos, es decir no tenían ninguna ETS, pues se hacían chequeos médicos constantes aunque usarán condón. Así que un cliente estaba seguro al comprar una sesión de sexo.

Vislumbrando la confusión de Naruto, Sasuke tomó la palabra:

-Vengo de la calle, seguro traigo germenes en mi ropa y cuerpo, con tu estado prefiero estar limpio.-explicó sus intenciones y actuar.

-No tienes que ser tan exigente.

-Tienes una cría en tu vientre, y hay que tomar todas las precauciones.-remarcó como una razón poderosa para justificar su petición.

-Cómo desees.-solo atinó a decir eso, nunca imaginó que un desconocidos se preocuparía tanto por él y su bebé.-El cuarto de baño está en mi habitación, y ahí te espero.

Dentro de la ducha, Sasuke estaba hecho un lío en su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en Naruto pidiendo este servicio hasta el séptimo mes de embarazo.

Era bien sabido que los Omegas cuándo estaban preñados sentían un enorme deseo de tener sexo con su Alfa con el propósito de reforzar su vínculo emocional y sentirse protegidos. A diferencia del celo que era simplemente el deseo de aparearse.

En el caso de Naruto a pesar de no tener su lado un Alfa, esa necesidad fisiología y psicológica permanecía latente, su instinto Omega clamaba sentirse unido a un compañero para percibir esa seguridad tanto para él como su cría.

La ventaja es que como el rubio no fue mordido, cualquier Alfa podría acostarse con él y saciar esa carencia, pues no había un lazo que lo impidiera.

La desventaja si no complacía al Uzumaki, él buscaría a otro cortesano Alfa y eso implicaba que alguien más lo tocaría. Y eso le producía un malestar al Uchiha, nunca lo había experimentado con otro cliente.

Sasuke salió de la ducha con una nueva muda de ropa vistiendo, un cortesano siempre cargaba ropa extra por si existía algún accidente. Lo único que ocupaba era secar muy bien su cabello. Mientras Naruto lo esperaba en el borde de la cama, aún vestido.

-Pudiste salir solo con un toalla solamente para no utilizar tu ropa de emergencia-sugirió el Uzumaki con cierto tono coqueto.

-Reglas de etiqueta de la compañía, desvestirse en cuanto el cliente lo mande-comunicó con seriedad, su trabajo aunque fuera tomado como prostitución de élite tenía sus lineamientos.

-Eres muy responsable, Sasuke.-observó Naruto, sonriendo con orgullo.-Ven aquí.-llamó mientras empezaba a quitarse la ropa, dejando al descubierto la parte superior de su cuerpo.

Contemplar ese vientre un poco voluminoso fue aún más impactante de lo que el Uchiha figuró, no era muy grande pero ya se notaba. O al menos eso le pareció.

Sé acercó al Omega y éste sin pedirle permiso empezó a desabrocharle la camisa, el Alfa se dejó hacer, era el cliente el que mandaba.

-Eres muy atractivo, Sasuke.-elogió, dirigiéndose a desabrochar el cinturón que le sujetaba los pantalones al Uchiha.-Hice la elección correcta.

Algo en esos ojos azules realmente cautivaba al Uchiha, tal vez era la forma triste en que lo miraba, cómo si anhelara algo más, aparte de la calidez de su cuerpo.

-¿Cómo quieres hacerlo, Naruto?-consultó abrazándolo suavemente, tomándolo por sorpresa.

-Pues...yo arriba, necesitó controlar el movimiento y profundidad-manifestó abrazándolo también.

Pronto la medianoche despuntó, ya era más de la una de la madrugada, y los amantes seguían en lo suyo.

-Ahh~ ahí...ese es...mi punto.-gimió montando un poco más de prisa a Sasuke. Deleitándose completamente con esa posición.

-Tranquilo, no te esfuerces demasiado-aconsejó el Uchiha, sujetando las caderas del rubio para evitar que siguiera bajando de forma brusca, temía que se lastimara.

De repente, Naruto detuvo sus movimientos, apoyando las palmas de sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza del cortesano, pues estaba haciendo mucho esfuerzo y en su estado, le costaba subir y bajar su cadera además de regular su respiración.

Al verlo como respiraba con dificultad, Sasuke entró en acción, levantándose para reconfortar al rubio, aunque este se estremeció debido a que sus cuerpos estaban unidos.

-Está posición puede ser la adecuada pero estás agitado, déjame hacerlo a mí.-planteó rozándole con ternura la espalda.

-Esta bien, además mi espalda me está matando.-aceptó la protesta, mientras sobaba un poco su espalda.

-Espera, deja salir de tu interior y cambiar el condón-comentó agarrando la cadera del Omega y sacando su pene de ahí.

-¡Ahhh!-gimió Naruto, estaba tan lubricado y sensible que el solo desplazamiento del miembro del Alfa para salir, le hizo vibrar.

-Calma, recuestate lentamente.-orientó, observando detenidamente para en cualquier momento asistir a Naruto si lo requería.

El rubio obedeció, tumbándose en la cama co sumó cuidado. Mientras esperaba a que su amante cambiará el condón, se dedicó a masturbarse, el líbido estaba en un punto en que deseaba ya explotar y relajarse.

-No te desesperes, ya estoy listo, abre tus piernas lo más que puedas.-requirió Sasuke, deteniendo la mano del rubio. No deseaba que llegara al clímax antes que él.

En unos pocos segundos, Sasuke ya estaba de nuevo en el cálido y suave interior del Omega, el cual jadeó un poco por la intrusión.

-Muévete, Sasuke, ya me acostumbre a ti-aviso Naruto muy tranquilo, estaba lo suficientemente dilatado para que una nueva penetración le causa algún daño.

Sasuke no podía entender por que en cada embestida, se sentía que tocaba el cielo y que estaba completo por fin, ni cuando perdió su virginidad tuvo está sensación de furor.

Tal vez las feromonas que desprendía un Omega embarazado eran diferente a un Omega normal y por ello estaba al límite del éxtasis.

-Ahh~ Sasuke ¡Ngh!

El Uchiha balanceaba sus caderas a un buen ritmo, intentando no lastimar al Uzumaki, pero tampoco hacerlo tan lento que fuera desesperante para él.

Maldijo a ese Alfa, hijo de perra, por abandonar a Naruto, había dejado ir a un buen Omega por una libertad efímera. Juro que si se lo llegaba a topar le haría pagar con sangre su falta.

En ese momento Sasuke tuvo una revelación, se había enamorado de Naruto a primera vista, o más bien estaba experimentando el gozo de haberse topado con su compañero destino por fin. Si eso era así, no le importaba que tuviera en su vientre la cría de otro.

Dejó de moverse, desconcertando al Omega, que se sumergió en más confusión cuando notó las manos del Alfa en su vientre, tocando con dulzura y delicadeza.

-Espera, Sasuke, ¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntó alarmado, ese comportamiento lo había leído en libros y visto en televisión.

Cuando un Alfa actuaba así es que estaba reconociendo a la cría como propia, fuera suya o no. A veces este especie de ritual se manifestaba durante el coito.

-Es mío, este bebé es mío.-pronunció con una voz determinada.

-¡¿Qué dices? Espera, Sasuke-Teme!-articuló sobresaltado por estas palabras, que hasta se incorporó un poco de la cama, lo máximo que podía, pues le estorbaba la barriga.

-¿Qué sucede?-cuestionó extrañado ante el semblante de zozobra del rubio.

-No hagas esto, no pretendas hacerte responsable de mi bebé y de mí, además yo no te llamé para esto, sino para tener sexo.-comentó enfatizando la razón de su llamada.

-Somos compañeros destinados, creo que tú también lo sientes ¿no?-proclamó detenidamente, confiaba que tal vez ir directo al grano, le ayudara a Naruto a entender sus intenciones.

-¡No quiero escuchar esas tonterías de nuevo!-replicó con un poco de tristeza y dolor-¡Por creer en esas estúpidas palabras estoy con esta panza!-señaló a punto de derramar lágrimas.

-Yo no te abandonaré jamás, te lo prometo-juró con seguridad tratando de convencerlo, tal vez si seguía insistiendo le creería.

-¡No quiero tus promesas ni tu lástima, no necesitas sentir pena por mí!.-gritó con dolor casi desgarrándose al garganta, no deseaba que alguien más se portara condescendiente con él. Suficiente para tuvo con sus amigos y conocidos.

Contemplando como toda esta discusión afectaba a Naruto, Sasuke se decidió cambiar de táctica. Debido a su embarazo resultaba peligroso que tuviera emociones fuertes. Lo que menos anhelaba era que esto perjudicara al bebé y la salud de su destinado.

-No te estoy diciendo que mágicamente me enamoré de ti y te amo, afirmar eso sería mentira-expresó con una serenidad increíble, ahora su táctica era transmitir calma al Omega sin llegar a presionarlo-Sólo te pido una oportunidad, sé que estás dolido por ese Alfa irresponsable, pero te ruego que me creas cuando te digo que quiero construir algo contigo.

-Yo estoy esperando la cría de otro.-apuntó con severidad Naruto, probando los sentimientos de Sasuke. Esta era una realidad que ninguna palabra endulzada de amor podría modificar.

-¿Y eso qué?-refutó sin darle importancia a la ascendencia del bebé, que él no fuera el padre biológico le valía un pepino, ya que un verdadero padre era el que criaba no el que engendraba.

-No será tú hijo, cuando nazca verás que no se parecerá a ti.-Volvio a explicar uno de los puntos más evidentes. Si Sasuke se consideraba un Alfa sincero y benevolente como juraba, entonces estaba consciente de este hecho.

-Será mi hijo, lo amaré como tal ya que seré su padre.-afirmó con una fuerte convicción, fiel a su creencia de criar a ese bebé aunque no llevara su sangre.

-Esta bien, Sasuke-concedió, en su interior su instinto le susurraba que eran sinceras sus palabras y que probablemente eran compañeros destinados, no obstante no sería un crédulos e ingenuo tampoco y añadió:-Pero si me traicionas y nos haces daño, te juro que desearas no haber nacido-amenazó fríamente, ya habían jugado con sus sentimientos, no iba a permitir que se burlaran de nuevo y que el culpable saliera ileso.

-Como muestra de mis intenciones haré esto: Te reclamó a ti como mi Omega...-declaró con su característica voz de Alfa dando una estocada que le produjo una descarga de placer a Naruto que lo hizo gritar. -Y reclamo a este bebé como mi hijo-añadió acariciando con su mano el vientre sin dejar de moverse en el interior del rubio.

Escuchar esas palabras con la voz de Alfa de Sasuke fue brutal para Naruto, su instinto Omega lo volvió más susceptible a las caricias, y embestidas que le brindaba pues con esto se concreto un lazo fuerte equivalente a cualquier mordida territorial.

Estuvieron un rato así, teniendo esa conexión física pero también emocional. Eran dos almas gemelas que se habían encontrado por suerte, con pasados particulares pero dispuestos a intentarlo.

Cuándo Naruto llegó al clímax, Sasuke no salió de su interior sino que siguió dentro, mientras más tiempo durará su lazo físico mucho mejor, así que se dedico a besarlo con dedicación, ternura y pasión. No lo habían hecho debido a que los cortesanos se reservaban los besos, era una de las cláusulas.

El Uchiha alcanzó su celular que reposaba en la cama a unos cuantos centímetros del cuerpo de su amado, lo encendió y le tomó una foto a Naruto que todavía padecía los efectos del orgasmo.

-Bien, ya está, cumplí con tu loca fantasía, dobe-exclamó Sasuke mirándolo con reproche, al mismo tiempo que abandonaba el interior del rubio.

Sentándose en el filo del colchón, necesitaba un respiró de esta actuación.

-¡Teme, borra esa foto!-ordenó completamente sonrojado y avergonzado, incorporándose del lecho lentamente.

-No, es mi premio por tener que seguir tus locos juegos de rol-se defendió, alejando de su novio el celular-Opino que ves demasiados dramas coreanos, hoy te has superado.

Dicho esto, empezó a vestirse con su ropa, la cual había quedado tirada en el suelo.

-Solo imaginé como sería conocernos en circunstancias límite como esta-explicó el punto qué justificaba dicho desarrollo de los acontecimientos-Y reaccionamos como pensé.

El Uzumaki luego de comentar esto, imitó al Uchiha buscando algo con que cubrir su anatomía, había perdido la calidez que el cuerpo de Sasuke Uchiha le había brindado. Se conformó con una playera amplia y larga que estaba posada sobre una silla cercana a la cama.

-Usuratonkachi.-soltó algo cansado, observando como el rubio se vestía con una prenda de ropa. Evidentemente le había dado frío luego de un rato.

-¿Qué? Es verdad, conociéndote sin lugar a dudas lucharías por que no me fuera de tu lado, compañero destinado o no.-enfatizó esto último-Y criarías a este bebé como tuyo.-demostró orgulloso de que conociera tan bien a su pareja que predijo correctamente su comportamiento.

-Dobe, no lo digo por eso, sino por que fue tanto tu locura que hasta al bebé lo involucraste en esto.-crítico, todavía no creía que hubiera aceptado participar en en esto.

-Hey no le estoy haciendo daño.-replicó molesto, nadie lo iba a acusar de haber descuidado a su bebé.

-¿Y las actuaciones qué? ¡Fueron muy reales, hasta lloraste!-señaló con aprehensión a estas actividades.

-Ventajas de pertenecer al club de Teatro.-presumió muy relajado.

-Naruto, deten esto, no fue solo actuación lo sucedido, te lo tomas muy a pecho, lo presencié.-pidió con una solemnidad notable, le preocupaba que en uno de estas fantasías, Naruto o el bebé salieran perjudicados.

El Uzumaki se dio cuenta de que hablaba en serio, y que esto había dejado de ser divertido para el Uchiha. Cuando comenzaron estos juegos de rol, ambos habían estado de acuerdo y se divertían mucho, pero ahora ya no, tal vez si se había expuesto mucho esta vez.

-Está bien, prometo que ya no habrá más fantasías-garantizó tomando entre sus manos, la mano derecha del Uchiha.-Tengo algo que te alegrará.

De manera cariñosa, Naruto guió la mano de Sasuke hacía su vientre, posándola en la superficie.

-Se está moviendo-expresó conmovido, sentir al bebé moviéndose, lo llenaba de un instinto paterna enorme. Dirigió una mirada de amonestación al Omega-No me extraña con todo este teatro, ves él siente todo lo que tú experimentas sea actuado o no.

-Claro que lo siente pero no fue tanto por eso, más bien creo que le gustó mucho tus palabras, me refiero a cuando lo reclamas como tu hijo.-confesó-En ese momento salto de gozo.

-¿Estas bien ahí adentro?-preguntó acariciando el vientre del rubio-Ya no te vamos a volver a perturbar.

-Vale, vale, lo acabo de decir que ya no habrá juegos de rol, puro amor te vamos a dar pequeño-comentó Naruto poniendo su mano sobre la de Sasuke, al mismo tiempo que recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de su Alfa, y este lo abrazaba.


End file.
